The present invention relates generally to communication systems and, in particular, to providing dispatch services in code division multiple access (CDMA) communication systems.
Communication systems today, such as Motorola""s xe2x80x9ciDENxe2x80x9d system, provide users with both interconnect and dispatch services. Interconnect services include those services traditionally provided in cellular telephony, such as the ability to make a wireless telephone call. In contrast, dispatch services are those traditionally provided by two-way radio systems and include group call service and individual call service, for example.
The dispatch services allow a user to communicate in ways that are difficult or costly using today""s cellular systems. The group call service, for example, enables a user to communicate with a group of people simultaneously and instantaneously, usually just by depressing a push-to-talk (PTT) button. Using a cellular system, such a call could not occur instantaneously since either telephone numbers would need to be dialed for a three-way call or arrangements would need to be made to setup a conference call.
Likewise, the individual call service enables a user to communicate with another user quickly and spontaneously. This feature is ideal for two people who are working together but are unable to speak with one another directly such as two people working in concert but in different parts of a building. Where a wireless telephone call is more appropriate for a conversation, short messages between two people as they work are better facilitated by the individual call service.
Although both dispatch and interconnect services are available to users of Motorola""s xe2x80x9ciDENxe2x80x9d system, they are not available on today""s CDMA systems. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for providing group and individual call dispatch services on a CDMA communication system.